Out of breath
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Sam pense tout savoir de son frère ... alors pourquoi y-t-il un inhalateur dans la boite à gants de l’Impala ? Saison 1. R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Out of breath

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Vous croyez vraiment que si cette série m'appartenait je serais enfermée chez moi sur mon petit ordinateur à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, hein ?

**Résumé : **Sam pense tout savoir de son frère ... alors pourquoi y-t-il un inhalateur dans la boite à gants de l'Impala ? Saison 1. R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Cette fic est basée sur un _prompt_ trouvé sur community livejournal/sick!Dean. (Un site parfait pour tous ceux et celles qui comme moi ont besoin de leur dose de hurt-sick !Dean pour commencer ou finir la journée !)

_Gen. Early season 1. Set not long after Sam leaves Stanford and is back hunting with Dean, Sam finds an inhaler in the Impala and confronts Dean about it. _

**.**

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **Je n'ai ni oublié ni arrêté d'écrire les prochains chapitres de « Laissez toute espérance » ou de « Goatsucker » mais cette histoire tourne en boucle dans ma tête depuis des jours ... il fallait bien que je la fasse sortir !!!

En espérant que vous appréciez ... bonne lecture à tous !!! :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue.**

**.  
.**

**.**

Les lumières tournoient autour de lui dans une danse lente et hypnotique, des taches floues aux couleurs vives, bleues et rouges, bleues et rouges, bleues et rouges et Dean se perd un instant dans leur contemplation. Les sons autour de lui semblent étouffés et lointains, comme noyé dans une brume dense et enveloppante qui l'empêche de les entendre. Quelque chose attire son attention, un bourdonnement qui se répète encore et encore et qu'il lui semble connaître mais son esprit est trop embrumé pour se souvenir.

Il a brusquement l'impression de bouger, il avance mais il était toujours allongé et les lueurs bleues et rouges disparaissent pour laisser la place à une seule étoile large et brillante, une lumière aussi vive qu'une super nova qui lui fait fermer les yeux. Le poids qui opprime sa poitrine et lui donne le tournis va et viens à chacune de ses respirations, un flux incessant qui lui coupe le souffle et le laisse haletant. Il sait que quelque chose ne va pas mais le brouillard qui l'entoure l'empêche de penser, l'empêche de se rappeler ce que signifie ce bruit qui revient sans cesse à ses oreilles. Ce n'est pas vraiment un bruit ... plutôt un mot ... un nom, quelque chose qu'il devrait reconnaître ...

« _ ...an ... ean ... Dean ?

_Dean ?_

Quelqu'un l'appelle ... quelqu'un l'appelle frénétiquement ... les sensation se bousculent brusquement autour de lui ... quelqu'un serre sa main ... des voix, plusieurs voix ... la lumière est plus forte, plus vive et presque douloureuse ... quelque chose bloque sa respiration, quelque chose sur son visage qui l'oppresse et le fait paniquer ...

« _ ... toi Dean ... calme toi, c'est juste un ... oxygène ... juste un masque ... laisse faire ... docteur ... »

Il essaye de se redresser, de lutter contre ce qui le maintient allongé mais il a beau se débattre faiblement il n'arrive pas à se défaire de cette étreinte. Il ne peut plus respirer ... son cœur bat trop vite, trop fort dans sa poitrine ... il ne peut plus respirer ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A suivre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Out of breath

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Vous croyez vraiment que si cette série m'appartenait je serais enfermée chez moi sur mon petit ordinateur à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, hein ?

**Résumé : **Sam pense tout savoir de son frère ... alors pourquoi y-t-il un inhalateur dans la boite à gants de l'Impala ? Saison 1. R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Cette fic est basée sur un _prompt_ trouvé sur community livejournal/sick!Dean. (Un site parfait pour tous ceux et celles qui comme moi ont besoin de leur dose de hurt-sick !Dean pour commencer ou finir la journée !)

_Gen. Early season 1. Set not long after Sam leaves Stanford and is back hunting with Dean, Sam finds an inhaler in the Impala and confronts Dean about it. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre I.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sam n'était pas naïf ... beaucoup moins tout de même que la majorité des gens et sûrement moins que ce que son frère et son père pouvaient croire. Il savait qu'en quatre ans les gens changeaient. Quatre ans loin de sa famille, deux ans sans les voir avait fait de lui une personne différente et Dean lui aussi n'était plus tout à fait le même. Malgré tout il restait toujours à ses yeux l'ennuyeux grand frère qui mettait sa musique trop forte, souriait à la moindre paire de jambes féminines et suivait désespérément la maxime principale de la famille Winchester « chasser toutes ces créatures, sauver ces gens ... une affaire de famille »

Oui, Dean n'avait pas tant changé en quatre ans ... seulement cette idée si réconfortante qu'elle soit n'expliquait pas la présence de cet inhalateur à l'intérieur de l'Impala. Sam hésita un instant avant de plonger la mains dans la boite à gant et de le sortir de là. C'était un inhalateur des plus classiques, même s'il n'y connaissait pas grand chose en la matière mais ce qui arrêta son regard, ce fut le nom inscrit dessus. R. Plant. A moins que son frère n'ait trouvé l'inhalateur ayant appartenu au célèbre chanteur de Led Zeppelin, ce truc était à son frère.

Seulement Dean n'avait pas d'asthme, Sam en était sûr. Ils avaient peut-être passé quatre ans l'un loin de l'autre mais il connaissait son frère. Il avait passé sa vie à le regarder faire, à répéter ses paroles, à reproduire ses actes pour essayer de devenir comme lui et si Dean avait eu ce genre de problème, il l'aurait su. Il aurait même était le premier à le savoir, vu le peu d'intérêt que leur père portait à leurs problèmes de santé ... du moins tant qu'il n'empêchait pas son frère de le suivre dans une énième chasse.

Si Dean avait été asthmatique, il aurait du avoir des symptômes dans son enfance ou dans son adolescence ... mais son frère avait toujours eu une santé de fer quelque soit son âge. Quand Sam attrapait le moindre virus Dean lui traversait les années sans le moindre rhume ou la moindre angine. Alors de l'asthme ...

Non, Dean n'avait pas d'asthme. Il y avait sûrement une autre explication à la présence de cet inhalateur. Sam le rangea là ou il l'avait trouvé – même s'il n'y croyait pas, il ne voulait pas que son frère sache qu'il avait _involontairement_ fouillé dans sa précieuse voiture – mais il se promit d'interroger Dean discrètement à ce sujet. Juste pour se rassurer.

Seulement les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu et entre ses cauchemars, la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de Jess, l'absence de leur père et ses propres problèmes Sam oublia cette histoire d'inhalateur. De toute façon, son frère allait très bien alors pourquoi s'en faire.

**************

Ce n'est qu'après cette histoire au Lac _Manitoc _que le jeune homme se remit à penser à cet inhalateur. Tout commença par de petites choses, des indices discrets qu'il mit du temps à déchiffrer, trop de temps. Après avoir dit adieu à Andrea et Lucas les deux frères reprirent la route et pour la première fois Dean conduisit en silence. Pas de AC/DC, pas de Ozzy Osborne, pas de Metallica ... le silence était si apaisant que Sam ne se posa aucune question sur le comportement de son frère. Il préféra se caler confortablement dans son siège et profiter de ces moments de calme avant que son frère ne décide à nouveau de faire hurler les hauts parleurs.

Quelques heures plus tard Sam se réveilla et grimaça en s'étirant avec une certaine difficulté. Il se retourna vers Dean, un peu surpris malgré lui de constater que le silence régnait toujours dans la voiture. Son frère conduisait avec une telle concentration, les mains crispées sur son volant, le regard rivé sur la route qui défilait devant lui que le jeune homme se prit à l'observer de plus près. Dean avait l'air normal ... sauf peut-être pour les cernes qui assombrissaient ses yeux. Certes ces dernières semaines avaient été épuisantes aussi bien pour lui que pour son frère mais leur dernière chasse avait relativement _facile_, du moins suivant leurs propres critères. Pas de blessures graves, pas de fantôme pour vous envoyer balader contre un mur, pas de Wendigo pour vous dépecer vivant, au final ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortit seulement Sam eut un doute quand il vit Dean appuyer sa main contre son torse en grimaçant légèrement. Son frère lui aurait-il caché quelque chose ? Dieu sait que ce ne serait pas la première fois mais il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où Dean aurait été touché à la poitrine durant leur chasse. Ce n'était sûrement rien et Sam se persuada que si son frère était vraiment blessé il le lui avouerait bien tôt ou tard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent peu de temps après dans le parking d'un resto routier et Dean descendit sans dire un mot, juste un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de le suivre. L'air froid et humide le fit grimacer quand Sam quitta à son tour la chaleur relativement agréable de la voiture et il ramena les pans de son blouson contre lui en frissonnant. Il détestait le froid et encore plus ce genre d'humidité glacée qui se glissait sous ses vêtements et le faisait frissonner de froid. Tout ce dont il rêvait maintenant c'était d'un café chaud et d'un bon lit, ou au moins un lit sec.

Lui et Dean avalèrent rapidement leur repas, installés à la table du fond du restaurant et durant le repas son frère resta relativement silencieux. Il ne répondit aux questions de son frère que par de brèves réponses, guère plus que quelques _oui_ et _non_ et dès qu'il eut terminé son assiette il se leva et lui annonça qu'il allait leur chercher une chambre dans le motel jouxtant le restaurant.

Sam le suivit du regard un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de faire signe à la serveuse de remplir une dernière fois sa tasse de café. Il prit son temps pour apprécier la chaleur du liquide, en se demandant malgré lui quelle mouche avait piqué son frère. D'habitude il était le plus loquace des deux et le fait de manger ne l'avait jamais empêché de déblatérer sur tout et rien, de l'allure de la serveuse à leur prochaine chasse.

Il était peut-être juste fatigué, se dit-il en se levant finalement et en laissant sur la table de quoi régler l'adition. De toute façon Dean avait toujours été comme ça. De temps à autre il se renfermait sur lui même, il ruminait tout seul ses problèmes avant de se lever un matin et de se comporter comme si absolument rien n'était arrivé. Sam décida alors d'agir comme il faisait toujours dans ces cas là, de laisser faire son frère et de ne surtout pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. De toute façon Dean ne lui répondrait jamais alors pourquoi se fatiguer ?

« _ Tu veux prendre la salle de bain ? lui demanda-t-il un peu plus tard, une fois que les deux frères furent installé dans leur chambre de motel.

« _ Hein ? Nah, vas-y, lui assura Dean en agitant sa main en direction de la salle de bain. Me doucherais demain matin.

Sam le regarda s'allonger sur son lit, la tête calée sur son bras et la télécommande en main et il n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'accepter. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait profiter de l'eau chaude, il n'allait pas se priver.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur, son regard tomba aussitôt sur son frère, toujours allongé sur son lit et maintenant profondément endormi. Il avait juste enlevé ses bottes mais il portait encore ses vêtements et Sam se demanda s'il ne devrait pas le réveiller pour lui dire de se mettre en pyjamas. Dean se retourna alors dans son lit avant de se recroquevilla sur lui même en frissonnant et Sam attrapa sa couverture en soupirant pour le couvrir avec. C'était à se demander comment son frère avait fait pour vivre tout seul.

Au beau milieu de la nuit quelque chose le tira brusquement de son sommeil, un son âpre et sifflant ... une quinte de toux rauque qui dura plusieurs secondes, avant que Sam n'entrouvre les yeux pour voir son frère se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« _ Dean ? l'appela-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Rendors-toi Sammy, lui rétorqua son frère en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Sam attendit un instant mais la fatigue reprit le dessus et il se sentit lentement glisser à nouveau vers un sommeil prometteur. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Dean allait bien. Dean allait toujours bien.

**************

Le lendemain Sam fut le premier à se lever et son regard se posa aussitôt sur son frère qui dormait toujours. Dean disparaissait quasiment sous ses couvertures et le jeune homme resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, à écouter sa respiration rauque et laborieuse. Son visage était encore plus pâle que la veille, si pâle que les tâches de rousseur parsemée sur ses joues et ses pommettes ressortaient presque vivement. Sam s'avança vers lui et il hésita un instant, partagé entre l'envie de poser sa main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre et celle de garder son bras parce que si Dean le voyait faire il risquait de le lui arracher pour lui flanquer une raclée avec !

Le jeune homme choisit la prudence et il préféra sortir pour aller chercher du café et des beignets. Avec une telle offrande il pourrait peut-être amadouer Dean et le convaincre d'avaler au moins un cachet d'aspirine et de rester dans leur chambre pour la journée. Quoi que, pour cela il lui faudrait d'abord le forcer à admettre qu'il était malade et là, ce n'était pas gagné !

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru Dean accepta sans rechigner de passer la journée dans leur chambre de motel dès qu'il le lui proposa.

« _ De toute façon avec le temps qu'il fait, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus, affirma-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur la fenêtre et la pluie glacée qui battait contre la vitre.

Sam le regarda s'installer sur son lit et zapper plusieurs minutes avant d'arrêter son choix sur une énième rediffusion du _Shinning_ de _Kubrik_.

« _ Hey Sammy, _redrum_, s'exclama Dean avec un large sourire.

Il attrapa un autre coussin, le glissa derrière son dos et se cala un peu plus confortablement contre la tête de lit.

Sam l'avait déjà vu lui aussi mais contrairement à son frère, il n'entretenait pas la même fascination presque maladive pour ce film si bien qu'il préféra brancher son ordinateur portable pour faire défiler tous les mails qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Il surfait sur le net depuis déjà une bonne demie heure quand il entendit son frère se mettre à tousser. Il releva vivement la tête de son écran d'ordinateur et le regarda se plier en deux avant de se redresser lentement en respirant avec une certaine difficulté. Sam se mordilla la lèvre en se demandant s'il ne devrait pas se lever et aller vers Dean, lui demander s'il allait bien mais à la façon dont son frère se mit à fixer la télévision, l'air tendu et un peu trop concentré, Sam su qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il bouge. Dans un long soupir il capitula et retourna à sa lecture.

Dean continua à tousser pendant toute la durée du film mais chaque fois Sam ouvrait la bouche ou faisait mine de se lever de son siège il le voyait se redresser, se recaler contre ses oreillers et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« _ Dean ? lui dit-il finalement , partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération.

_ Je vais bien Sammy, lui rétorqua aussitôt son frère sans détourner les yeux de l'écran de télé.

Sam murmura quelque chose qui sonnait comme « crétin » avant de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

En fin de soirée Dean avait arrêté de tousser mais Sam ne se sentait pas tranquillisé pour autant. Il le regarda s'agiter sur son lit en essayant vainement de trouver une position confortable et chaque fois qu'il se redressait sa main venait se poser presque automatiquement contre sa poitrine. Le bruit tenu de sa respiration, rauque et difficile l'inquiétait de plus en plus et pour la première depuis qu'il l'avait découvert dans l'Impala, Sam se remit à penser à cet inhalateur au nom de R. Plant.

Ce petit manège, Dean remuant sans cesse sur son lit et Sam l'observant du coin de l'œil, dura encore une heure jusque à ce que Sam craque finalement. Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son blouson et l'enfila rapidement.

« _ Je vais chercher de quoi manger. Tu veux quelque chose ?

_ Ce que tu veux, lui répondit Dean évasivement sans se retourner vers son frère.

Juste avant de sortir de la chambre, le jeune homme s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, son regard rivé sur son frère assis sur le bord du lit qui respirait difficilement et par à-coup.

_Ok ça suffit comme ça !_ décida Sam avant de sortir brusquement de la chambre.

Il fit le trajet aller retour jusque au fast food le plus proche en un temps record et lorsqu'il revint vers la chambre de motel, un sachet en papier refermant les deux cheeseburgers qu'il venait d'acheter pour lui et son frère, il s'arrêta devant l'Impala. Il récupéra son double des clé, ouvrit la porte conducteur et sans hésiter un instant plongea la main dans la boite à gant pour récupérer l'inhalateur.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce Dean était penché au dessus de son sac de voyage visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose. Il se releva lentement en entendant son frère entrer et Sam su à ce moment là, avec certitude, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son frère ne se déplaçait jamais aussi lentement, comme si ses bras et ses jambes pesaient trop lourds pour lui et Dean n'avait jamais l'air aussi épuisé et à bout de souffle.

« _ Qu'est-ce que t'as pris ? lui demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Au lieu de lui répondre Sam posa ses affaires sur la petite table de cuisine avant de marcher jusqu'à son lit, de s'arrêter devant lui et de lui tendre l'inhalateur sans dire un mot.

« _ C'est ça que tu cherchais ?

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Tu sais très bien ce que c'est Dean, lui rétorqua-il, le bras toujours tendu. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as un inhalateur dans ta voiture.

_ Je n'ai pas d'asthme, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, continua Sam sans se démonter.

Si son frère voulait jouer au plus têtu et bien il était mal parti.

« _ Laisse tomber Sammy, lui enjoignit-t-il en détournant le regard.

_ Oh non, pas question, je veux savoir ...

Dean se leva brusquement et récupéra l'inhalateur des mains de son frère avant même que Sam ait pu faire un geste.

« _ Hey ! se récria-t-il mais son frère lui tourna le dos et entra dans la salle de bain. ... Dean, attends une minute, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

_ Laisse tomber, répéta-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur lui d'un geste sec.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A suivre.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Out of breath

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn_

**Disclaimer**** : **Vous croyez vraiment que si cette série m'appartenait je serais enfermée chez moi sur mon petit ordinateur à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, hein ?

**Résumé : **Sam pense tout savoir de son frère ... alors pourquoi y-t-il un inhalateur dans la boite à gants de l'Impala ? Saison 1. R&R !

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Cette fic est basée sur un _prompt_ trouvé sur community livejournal/sick!Dean. (un site parfait pour tous ceux et celles qui comme moi ont besoin de leur dose de hurt-sick !Dean pour commencer ou finir la journée !)

_Gen. Early season 1. Set not long after Sam leaves Stanford and is back hunting with Dean, Sam finds an inhaler in the Impala and confronts Dean about it. _

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre II.**

**.  
.**

**.**

Sam rêvait ... et pour une fois ce n'était ni de Jess, ni de sa mort ni de l'incendie qui avait détruit sa vie et ravagé son appartement, non cette fois il rêvait de la fac. Un rêve étrange et brouillon, une mélange de souvenirs de ses cours de droit civil avec le vieux professeur Clarke et de ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il pleuvait dans la classe et l'eau dégoulinait sur le crâne dégarni et lunettes à double foyer du professeur. C'était un spectacle assez insolite et presque hypnotique, le bruit sourd de la pluie battant les murs et le tableau noir sans discontinuer, tombant sans faillir sur Mr Clarke sans qu'il en paraisse gêné.

Même s'il savait qu'il rêvait, Sam accueillit ce rêve avec soulagement – après avoir passé ces dernières semaines à revivre en boucle la mort de Jess, il était prêt à supporter n'importe quel autre rêve si étrange qu'il soit – quand une lumière vive le réveilla brusquement. Il se redressa sur son lit, désorienté et durant un instant il se demanda où il se trouvait. Il entendait toujours l'averse frapper le toit au dessus de sa tête mais il ne sentait rien, ni pluie ni humidité ...

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand il réalisa que la lumière qui l'avait réveillé provenait de la salle de bain et un coup d'œil sur le lit d'à côté lui appris que Dean n'était plus là. Sam s'étira en grimaçant – pour une fois qu'il dormait relativement bien – et enfouit son visage dans son coussin pour essayer de bloquer la lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte à demi fermée.

Seulement au bout de quelques minutes la lumière n'avait toujours pas disparu, Dean n'était retourné dans son lit et le jeune homme commença à s'inquiéter. Sam balança ses jambes hors du lit et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait. L'air de la chambre était froid et humide et il se mit aussitôt à frissonner en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il tapota contre le bois de la porte et quand personne ne lui répondit il l'ouvrit en grand. Dean était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, penché en avant, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux et les doigts de sa main droite enserraient presque violemment son inhalateur.

« _ Dean ?

Sam fit un pas en avant, puis un autre et son inquiétude grimpa en flèche quand il s'arrêta devant son frère. Sa respiration était si rauque et sifflante que Sam se laissa aussitôt tomber à genoux devant lui avant de poser ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« _ Hey, Dean ? l'appela-t-il plus vivement. Est-ce que ça va ?

_ Pas ... vraiment, lui répondit-il son frère en haletant.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je crois ... je crois que je peux plus ... respirer ...

_ Quoi ! Bon sang Dean qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Au lieu de lui répondre Dean agrippa le bras de son frère en pantelant.

« _ Sammy ..., murmura-t-il en respirant de plus en plus difficilement.

_ Ok ... ne t'inquiète pas ... ça va aller, le rassura Sam en tapotant son dos et il réalisa à cet instant que son frère tremblait violemment.

_ Allez viens, tu seras mieux dans la chambre, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se redresser.

Dean vacilla dès qu'il se mit debout et Sam dû passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à avancer. Il entendait son frère respirer par à-coup, sa poitrine se soulevant convulsivement mais Dean semblait incapable de prendre une seule véritable inspiration.

« _ Ça va aller ... t'inquiètes pas ...

Les deux frères titubèrent tant bien que mal dans la pièce principale mais avant que Sam ait pu aider Dean à s'installer sur son lit, l'aîné des Winchester bascula brusquement en avant et il tomba lourdement à terre. Surpris, Sam ne réussit pas à le rattraper et les deux frères atterrirent ensemble au sol.

« _ Dean !

Sam se redressa en grimaçant et aida son frère à s'allonger en posant une main sur son dos et une sur son torse.

« _ Dean ? l'appela-t-il en tapant gentiment sa joue.

En d'autre circonstance son frère lui aurait sûrement balancé son poing dans la figure pour un tel geste mais là, Dean était désespérément immobile, si pâle et se lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre qui alarma aussitôt le jeune homme.

« _ Merde, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il installa rapidement son frère en PLS, vérifia qu'il respirait toujours, si superficiellement que ce soit, avant de se précipiter sur son téléphone portable.

« _ 911 quel est votre problème ? récita une voix nasillarde à l'autre bout du fil.

_ J'ai besoin d'une ambulance au Motel Blue Hill, entre Gavestown et Willburg. Mon frère vient de perdre connaissance, il a du mal à respirer et je n'arrive pas à le réveiller.

_ Une ambulance est en route Monsieur. Est-ce que vous avez vérifié si ses voies aériennes sont bien dégagées ? continua la voix impersonnelle.

_ Oui, je sais tout ça, la coupa Sam plus sèchement qu'il en l'aurait voulu. Ecoutez, envoyez juste quelqu'un. »

**************

Deux ambulanciers en uniforme sombre, une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'année et un homme plus jeune, un afro américain au crâne entièrement chauve, entrèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre des Winchester et Sam leur fit aussitôt signe d'approcher.

« _ Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui est arrivé Monsieur ? lui demanda l'homme pendant que sa collègue s'agenouillait aux côtés de Dean.

_ Je ... je ne sais pas trop ... je veux dire, il n'était pas en forme hier mais je croyais que c'était juste un coup de froid, lui répondit Sam sans quitter son frère des yeux.

_ La sat est à 90, déclara alors La secouriste qui s'affairait au de lui en se retournant vers son collègue.

_Ok, on le met sous O2. Est-ce que votre frère prend un traitement quelconque ?

Sam était sur le point de lui répondre par la négative quand il se souvint brusquement de l'inhalateur.

« _ Euh ... je ne sais pas si c'est lié mais j'ai trouvé ...

Le jeune fouilla rapidement la pièce du regard avant de disparaître un instant dans la salle et quand il revint il tenait l'inhalateur en main.

« _ J'ai trouvé ça hier dans la voiture et ...

_ Votre frère a de l'asthme ? l'interrogea l'ambulancier en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité primordiale que Sam aurait du leur communiquer dès leur arrivée.

_ Non ... je veux dire, non, mon frère n'a pas d'asthme ! ... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon collègue et moi nous nous occupons de votre frère, lui assura la secouriste en plaçant avec des gestes sûrs et efficaces un masque à oxygène sur le visage de Dean.

Le premier ambulancier quitta la chambre et quand il revint ce fut avec un brancard. Il l'abaissa au coté de Dean et aida sa collègue à l'installer dessus avant de se redresser et de se retourner vers Sam.

« _ On l'amène à Mercy West, lui expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que vous avez un moyen de nous suivre ?

_ Oui je ... je vous suis. »

**************

Tous les hôpitaux américains sont pareils. Qu'ils soient situés dans une grande ville comme Chicago ou au fin fond du Dakota du Sud, ils sont tous pareil. Murs blancs ou verts, odeur entêtante d'antiseptique, regard compatissant ou ennuyé, salle d'attente remplie ... Sam connaissait tout ça par cœur et ce depuis si longtemps qu'il aurait du, depuis le temps, être complètement blasé mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire les cent pas dans la petite salle d'attente du Mercy West. Dix pas sur le gauche ... demi tour ... cinq pas sur la droite ... passer devant la rangée de chaise en plastique ... Sam poussa un long soupir en regardant pour la énième fois la porte à double battant qui le séparait de son frère. Dean était là dedans depuis plus d'une demi heure et plus les minutes passait et plus le jeune homme sentait son angoisse accroître.

« _ Mr Plant ?

Sam se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à un docteur en blouse blanche. L'homme devait avoir une petite trentaine d'année et son teint basané et ses cheveux noirs trahissaient ses origines indiennes.

« _ Je suis le docteur Nahassa, c'est moi qui m'occupe de votre frère.

_ Comment va-t-il ? lui demanda aussitôt Sam.

_ Nous avons réussi à faire remonter sa saturation et nous l'avons mis sous antibiotique à larges spectres pour soigner son infection mais ...

_ Comment ça une infection ?

Dean était sortir relativement indemne de leur dernière chasse, du moins sans blessure grave pouvant s'infecter ...

« _ Une infection des bronches, lui expliqua le docteur en lui faisant signe de s'assoir avant de prendre place sur le siège face à lui. En soit ce n'est très grave mais vu ses antécédents je ne suis pas surpris qu'il aie réagi de la sorte.

_ Comment ça ces antécédents ? s'étonna Sam avec l'impression désagréable de se répéter.

_ Et bien ... d'après ses radios votre frère souffre d'un léger problème pulmonaire pouvant entraîner dans certain cas une détresse respiratoire ...

_ Un problème ? l'interrompit le jeune homme avec un étonnement grandissant. Comme ... de l'asthme ?

_Mais Dean n'a pas d'asthme ...,_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

« _ Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec une maladie chronique. D'après ce que j'en ai vu je pense plutôt que votre frère a souffert d'une pneumonie mal soignée qui a fragilisée ses bronches et qui le rend maintenant plus susceptible à ce genre d'infection. Il faut juste qu'il fasse plus attention, notamment au moindre coup de froid mais sinon, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

Sam faillit lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère s'effondrer à bout de souffle devant lui mais il préféra se taire.

« _ Mr Plant ?

_ Hein ... oui ? lui demanda le jeune homme en réalisant que le médecin était en train de lui parler.

_ Je vous disais que votre frère vient d'être installé dans sa chambre, si vous voulez y aller ?

Quelques minutes plus tard Sam entra dans la chambre de son frère et s'avança sans un bruit jusqu'à son lit. La pièce état plongée dans l'obscurité et seule une lampe au dessus du lit jetait une lumière blanche et diffuse qui n'éclairait qu'un tiers de la pièce. Dean dormait profondément grâce aux médicaments, un masque à oxygène lui couvrant la moitié du visage et seul le bruit du moniteur cardiaque, le _bip bip bip_ entêtant et lénifiant venait rompre le silence de la chambre. Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant d'attirer une chaise vers lui et de se laisser tomber dessus en poussant un long soupir fatigué. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte que son frère était souffrant et pire, comment pouvait-il ignorer que son frère avait été gravement malade, suffisamment pour en porter encore aujourd'hui les séquelles. Une pneumonie mal soignée ... Sam n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Son frère, seul ou avec son père dans une miteuse chambre de motel, gravement malade mais refusant d'aller à l'hôpital pour tout ça pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Préférant suivre l'une des nombreuses règles du grand John Winchester – règle n°12, ne jamais se faire remarquer. Il vaut mieux se soigner soi-même qu'attirer l'attention sur soi dans un hôpital – plutôt que se soigner convenablement.

« _ Pas ... sa faute

Sam se redressa brusquement et croisa le regard fatigué et fiévreux de son frère.

« _ Hey, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers lui. Comment tu te sens ?

_ Pas ... sa faute, répéta Dean en essayant d'ôter son masque à oxygène mais Sam l'arrêta aussitôt.

_ Non ... Dean, laisse-le ...

_ Il faut ... pas de sa faute, répéta-t-il en repoussant faiblement l'étreinte de son frère.

_ Dean ! s'exclama Sam avant de capituler dans un soupir.

Il l'aida à se recoucher et appuya sur le bouton élévateur du lit pour le redresser légèrement. Dean se laissa aller contre son oreiller en relâchant son masque, l'air épuisé et à bout de souffle.

« _ Ce n'est pas la faute de qui frérot ? lui demanda Sam gentiment.

_ Papa ... pas ... sa faute. Tout seul ... pouvais pas ... aller à l'hosto ...

_ Dean ..., commença Sam avec hésitation. Ecoute, il faut que tu reposes ok ? On en reparlera plus tard quand tu iras mieux et ...

Mais son frère semblait décidé à lui expliquer ce qui était vraiment arrivé.

« _ ... y avait des flics, continua-t-il en haletant. Pouvait pas ... venait de cramer les os ... vieille femme ... me surveillaient ... dû rester planquer ... savait pas ... savait pas que j'étais malade ... lui ai pas dit ...

_ Ok, ok, lui assura Sam en l'aidant à remettre son masque à oxygène en place. Je comprends. »

Il s'efforça de chasser de ses pensées l'image de son frère tout seul, malade, sans personne pour l'aider, de chasser de son esprit la culpabilité grandissante qu'il ressentait à l'idée que son frère avait été gravement malade sans qu'il le sache, sans que personne ne le sache. Sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

Il regarda son frère s'endormir lentement, ses paupières papillonner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lutter contre la fatigue et les médicaments et dès qu'il se mit à respirer lentement et profondément, Sam rabaissa le lit en position horizontale.

Dès demain il aurait une longue conversation avec son frère juste pour bien mettre les choses au point et lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus seul, plus maintenant. Et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer. Dès demain Sam irait à la pharmacie de l'hôpital pour récupérer le plus d'inhalateurs possible, puis il remettrait à jour leur trousse de secours avant de bannir pour les prochaines semaines si ce n'est les prochains mois toute chasse impliquant un plongeon dans un lac glacé. Rien qui ne dépasse la frontière du Texas. Du soleil, peut-être un petit esprit vengeur, un motel au bout d'une route poussiéreuse et lui, son frère et un pack de bière fraîche.

Juste eux deux et un pack de bière.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

Vous voyez le petit bouton en bas ... je suis sûre que vous rêvez d'appuyer dessus ... allez-y, il ne vous mordra pas !!! :)


End file.
